koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam
| returnees = Com3dyboyz (8) ZiggyW (8) | previousseason = Survivor ORG 6: Haiti | nextseason = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan }} Survivor: Vietnam is the seventh Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series. Production The season was announced on July 1st, 2014 when won second place after rough weeks of bidding. It was announced after Haiti due to Haiti getting first in season bidding. Twists/Changes *'16 Contestants -' For the first time since Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, this season will have sixteen contestants divided into 4 tribes of 4 to compete for the title of Sole Survivor and the virtual million dollars. *'Outcast Island-' During the Pre-merge, when a player has the second most votes, they will be sent here. When here they have the option to do two things. One, stay on the tribe and get a detailed Hidden Immunity Idol clue, or mutiny to the other tribe and receive Individual immunity at the next tribal council. *'Exile Island-' After each reward challenge, the tribe that won will choose somebody from the losing tribe. Then this person will choose someone from the tribe who won to accompany them. After that, the two people picked will both go to Exile Island, where they will gain clues to various idols and gadgets. Active days 1 through 30. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Standard idol that can played last at the final five, and negates the votes of the user. **'Reveal Votes-' Reveals all the votes and who voted for whom. **'Negation-' Negates the vote of the person of the user's choice. **'Advantage-' Gives the user an advantage in the Tribal/Individual challenge of their choice. *'Non-Elimination Tribal Council-'''Like the classic "The Amazing Race" Non-Elimination Leg, but in Survivor. If you get majority of the votes on a non-elimination tribal, you will not go home. This twist will happen 3 predetermined times. This twist has happened on Days 15, 25 and TBA. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide } Clue |rowspan="3" Dong Nai | Dong Nai |rowspan="3" Alex |rowspan="3" Jonathan |rowspan="3"|2-1 |rowspan="3"|2nd Voted Off Day 6 |- |colspan="1" Hue |- |colspan="1" Hanoi |- |rowspan="2"|3 |rowspan="2"|"It Is You or Me Going Home" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Sergiu |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" None | Hue |rowspan="2" Hazim |rowspan="2" Wyatt |rowspan="2"|3-1 |rowspan="2"|3rd Voted Off Day 9 |- |colspan="1" Dong Nai |- |rowspan="2"|4 |rowspan="2"|"You Have Got To Go" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Jossue |colspan="1" rowspan="2" None* |rowspan="2" Dong Nai |rowspan="2" Hanoi |rowspan="2" Ipin | Ipin |2-2-1 3-0 |4th Voted Off Day 12 |- | Tom |4-0 |5th Voted Off Day 12 |- |rowspan="2"|5 |rowspan="2"|"It's a Non-Elimination!" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Sergiu |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" None | Dong Nai |rowspan="2" Inactive |rowspan="2" Tung |rowspan="2"|2-1-1 |rowspan="2"|Non- Elimination |- |colspan="1" Hanoi |- |rowspan="2"|6 |rowspan="2"|"Sorry Bro" |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Tung |colspan="1" rowspan="2" Clue |rowspan="2" colspan="2" Tung |rowspan="2" Inactive | Jossue |No Vote |Evacuated Day 17 |- | James |5-1-0 |6th Voted Off Day 19 |- | 7 | "I Am Voting You" |colspan="2" rowspan="10" Inactive | Tung | Alex | Ziggy | Ian |4-2-1-0-0 |7th Voted Off Day 23 |- |8 | "Do You think I Am That Dumb?!" |Survivor Auction | | | |6-1-1 |Non-Elimination |- |rowspan="2"|9 |rowspan="2"|"They Might As Well Give Me The Title Instead Of Waiting Another 12 Days" |rowspan="2" Ziggy | Tung |rowspan="2" Ziggy |rowspan="2" Luigi |rowspan="2"|0-0-0-0; 3-0 |rowspan="2"|8th Voted Off Day 28 |- |colspan="1" Jaren |- |10 |"I'll Make Him Pay for That" | | | | Sergiu |4-2-1 |9th Voted Off Day 30 |- |11 |"You Are Not As Invincible As You Think" | | | | Ziggy & Jaren* |2-2-1-1-1 |Non-Elimination |- |12 |"Someone Is About To Get Stabbed" |colspan="2" | | Tung |2-1-1-1-1 |10th Voted Off Day 34 |- |rowspan="3"|13 |rowspan="3"|"TBA" |rowspan="3" | Ziggy |rowspan="3" None | Jaren |No Vote |Eliminated Day 36 |- | | Ziggy |3-1 |11th Voted Off Day 37 |- | Alex | TBA |1-0 |12th Voted Off Day 38 |- |rowspan="2"|14 |rowspan="2"|Reunion (Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam) |rowspan="2" colspan="5" | TBA |rowspan="2"|?-? |Runner-Up |- | TBA |Sole Survivor |} *Jossue never answered if he wanted the clue or to mutiny. *Jaren used the express pass that he won at the auction. *It was a tie between Jaren and Ziggy in episode 11, but it was a non-elimination, so no re-vote was held. Voting History } | | colspan="25" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Sean | | colspan="26" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |- | | align="left"|Auction Items | colspan="10" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| | | colspan="16" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;"| |} Trivia *The episode titles were named as followed **'Episode 1-' Luigi **'Episode 2-' Jonathan **'Episode 3- '''Ian **'Episode 4- 'Alex **'Episode 5-''' Sergiu **'Episode 6- '''Jaren **'Episode 7- 'Tung **'Episode 8- 'Sergiu **'Episode 9- 'Ziggy **'Episode 10- 'Ziggy **'Episode 11- '''Alex Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Outcast Island Category:Seasons with 16 Contestants Category:Seasons with 4 Starting Tribes Category:Seasons with Exile Island